Ressemblance
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Le plus amusant, dans les familles, c'est les ressemblances. Surtout lorsque les principaux intéressés ignorent l'existence de ces dernières.


**Ressemblance**

« Ce gosse me tue ! » s'écria théâtralement Michel en s'effondrant sur un fauteuil.

« Tiens donc » fit benoîtement Raphaël, occupé à boire son café au lait avec autant de classe que la reine d'Angleterre – tout juste s'il ne levait pas l'auriculaire.

Le Prince des Archanges gémit et se renfonça dans son siège.

« Et la façon qu'il a de me répondre ! Oh, il reste poli, mais il se montre d'une insolence ! Il me tourne en ridicule sous mon nez ! »

_Faudrait-il que je rajoute du lait ?_ se demanda intérieurement le guérisseur, passé en mode multifonction – lequel lui permettait d'écouter les récriminations de son frère, de se préoccuper de son café et de repasser dans sa tête le livre qu'il avait lu il y a peu, le tout en même temps, s'il vous plaît. Gloire à Père pour lui avoir donné une telle capacité – et tant pis si c'était un truc de fille !

« Je te jure » continuait l'Archange blond, « il y a des fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir deux Lucifer sur les bras ! »

Il s'assombrit brusquement. Sentant le changement d'atmosphère, l'Archange brun ramena aussitôt toute sa capacité de concentration sur son aîné.

« Tu sais » avança-t-il prudemment, « c'est normal qu'ils se ressemblent. Après tout… »

Le reste de la phrase ne fut pas prononcé, mais tous les deux savaient ce qu'il était sensé être. Michel eut un rire chargé d'amertume.

« Luce aurait tout aussi bien pu l'avoir tout seul » lâcha-t-il. « Gabriel et moi, on n'a aucun point commun. »

Ouhlà. Ça sentait comme un léger fumet de jalousie, cette histoire. D'un autre côté, les enfants, c'était l'une des sources de conflit majeur dans un couple. Surtout quand les enfants favorisaient ouvertement un de leurs géniteurs, par l'apparence ou le comportement.

« Allons » intervint Raphaël d'un ton apaisant. « Bien sûr que si. »

« Ah ouais ? » grinça Michel. « Essaie de m'en citer un, pour voir ! »

« Il court le jupon » asséna son cadet sans prendre de fards.

L'Aîné des Anges ne put retenir un sourire vaguement contrit.

« Euh, d'accord. Mais relève la différence de style ! Il passe d'une aventure à une autre, sans arrêt, et ça, c'est plutôt la façon d'agir de Lucifer… »

« Alors que toi, tu te contentes de coucher avec un nombre restreint d'élus, en te permettant un petit écart de temps à autre ? » résuma perfidement le guérisseur.

Michel se tortilla dans son fauteuil.

« Je suis un adepte du polyamour, voilà tout » déclara-t-il en se drapant dans sa dignité – du moins celle qu'il lui restait encore.

« Oui, oui… » commenta nonchalamment son cadet.

_En gros, il y a plusieurs personnes qui se partagent ta fidélité, espèce de gigolo sans complexes…_

« Tu viens de penser à quoi, là ? » voulut savoir Michel avec des intonations soupçonneuses.

Raphaël lui adressa un sourire d'une innocence tout à fait désarmante – et d'un seul coup, son lien de parenté avec son petit frère immédiat était nettement visible.

« Rien de spécial » mentit le guérisseur sans la moindre vergogne. « Seulement que pour le teint, tu ne peux pas nier l'évidence. »

« Bof » soupira le Protecteur du Paradis. « Gaby est roux et Luce a le teint pâle, alors à qui crois-tu qu'il ressemble sur ce plan ? »

« C'est vrai que Gabriel a la peau claire, mais tu as remarqué la nuance de cette dernière ? Elle a des reflets dorés, comme la tienne. »

Michel haussa une épaule.

« Comment veux-tu que je sache si c'est vrai ? » lâcha-t-il non sans un poil d'agressivité. « C'est toi le spécialité de ce genre de bêtises, aller trouver le grain de riz paumé sous le meuble depuis trois ans et discerner une trace de doigt sur une vitre parfaitement nettoyée… »

« C'est gentil de me complimenter comme ça » rayonna l'Archange brun.

« C'était pas un compliment » souffla son aîné.

Pour toute réponse, son interlocuteur lui adressa à nouveau un sourire d'une blancheur presque aveuglante. Le Prince des Archanges battit des paupières.

« Enfin » finit-il par se reprendre, « Gabriel ne me ressemble pas, point final. La seule chose qu'il tient de moi, c'est son pouvoir. »

« Ca, c'est impossible à nier » glissa le guérisseur.

_Tu ne vois donc pas ce qui crève les yeux, Michel ?_

« Tu pensais à quoi, là ? »

« Je me demandais simplement qui a encore eu l'idée de rajouter une montagne de paperasserie sur mon bureau alors que je venais à peine de finir mes devoirs en matière d'administratif » répliqua le guérisseur sans ciller.

Le duvet des ailes bronze orangé de l'Aîné des Anges se hérissa légèrement – réaction qui n'échappa guère à l'œil aiguisé du médecin céleste.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me doutais que ce serait toi » fit platement l'Archange brun. « Je me demande bien quelle est la raison pour laquelle je pense ça. »

« Oh, allez » protesta l'Archange blond. « Juste un ou deux papiers en plus, on ne te demande pas de vider l'océan avec une passoire ! »

Raphaël darda sur son aîné un regard mi-exaspéré mi-attendri.

« Tu sais que tu devrais avoir honte, Michel ? »

Son interlocuteur lui adressa un sourire.

Quand on vit avec quelqu'un pendant un certain temps, on finit par connaître toutes ses expressions sur le bout des doigts. Raphaël était parfaitement instruit dans l'art de déchiffrer les expressions de son frère, et il reconnut immédiatement que c'était le sourire qu'il préférait voir sur le visage de son aîné. Celui qu'il n'avait jusque là montré qu'à ses trois frères.

Il s'agissait d'un sourire malicieux et candide à la fois, un sourire qui n'aurait pas semblé déplacé sur la bouille d'un lutin ou d'un diablotin. Il s'agissait d'un sourire sans remords, un sourire qui disait _ben quoi, c'est pas grave_. Un sourire amusé et complice. Mais le plus remarquable avec ce sourire, c'était la fossette qu'il creusait dans la joue gauche de Michel, créant un effet d'asymétrie étrangement attirant.

Gabriel avait exactement le même sourire. La même expression de petit farceur innocent et réjoui de sa bonne blague, jusqu'à la fossette asymétrique et adorable.

Exactement le même sourire.

« Tu es vraiment une cause perdue » décréta le guérisseur qui se sentait fondre.

« Je sais » rétorqua l'Archange blond sans perdre son sourire.

_Oh, Michel. Si tu savais à quel point Gabriel te ressemble, je suis sûr que tu n'en reviendrais pas._


End file.
